


Christmas Day

by SilverfishOfficial



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverfishOfficial/pseuds/SilverfishOfficial
Summary: The events of the dream smp on christmas day as recounted by tommyinnit
Comments: 13
Kudos: 138





	Christmas Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope this fic makes sense and hope you enjoy.

"Well it was Christmas day, I remeber that."

The citizens of L'manberg were all enjoying the chilly morning together, preparing for the exciting day they had planned. It seemed almost every furnace in the city was being used to make the feast, while both Niki and Wilbur were expending greats amount of energy to keep everyone else on schedual. Techno and Dream had already gotten into several snowball fights and it was only 10 am. Although the air nipped at georges skin, the active chase he was in with sapnap to catch quackity who had somehow stolen a stack of cake kept him buzy enough to not care. After catching quackity and making a truce, the three cheerily marched back to the feast table, eager to "help" more.  
Although there were several chaotic squables going on, everyone was happier than they had been in awhile. After the long year, a feast with the smp followed by several festive activities around the fire was just what they needed to improve moral. Tubbo was hanging with Philza and Techno by the fire. They were telling stories about what christmas was like for them growing up, recalling old sweet memories of the past. George, Dream, Sapnap, and Bad where all atempting a ginger bread house build, however it had somehow decented into them building skating rink. Either way though, the three of them seemed to be enjoying their time together. Niki and Wilbur were still sitting at the table. Their conversation seemed to be rotating around their ideas for the nights activities, however they were frequently inturupted by other groups asking them to make more hot chocolate. Quackity, Karl, and Eret were playing hide and go seek christmas style, which is something they just made up and the only addition to the game was they could only say ho ho ho merry christmas (fundy refused to play because he had integrity, however he did enjoy laughing at them the whole time).  
Everyones nights seemed to simer into one another, until they were all around the christmas tree, just enjoying each others company. It seemed the night was perfect.

"I also remeber a distinct feeling of loneliness."

Tommy sat atop his coblestone tower. He had made this last night, alone on his land. The cobblestone reminded him of his past structures he had made with various memories. As he sat staring at it, he realized cobblestone wasn't as good as he remembered. For the moment, however, it served him well as he was able to see just far enough to catch a glimps of the tree.  
As he rested on the hard, glat roof of his tower he heard a loud laugh come from under the tree. He recognized several of the laughs, but one stook out to him in particular. He heard Tubbo's laugh, his genuine laugh. He hadn't heard that since before their first war. Maybe they are better off without him. He considered how long it had been since any tention had been on the server, and realised after his exile everyone had seemed fine. Almost happier....

"It was also fucking freezing."

Tommy couldn't believe how cold he was. It felt like he didn't have hands. He even looked down to make sure they hadn't abandoned him too. Maybe the cold was acount of the fact he had no home, or maybe it was because he had lost all his stuff, including his jacket. Whatever the reason, his body sat there almost lifeless, skin almost a blue shade and all he could do is admire his past home. Just then, he heard fireworks go off. He imagined they were celebratory for the holiday, but somehow they didn't make him feel better.

"It was really quiet that night, except for the distant   
sound of a party."

When tommy considered the past, he realized his friends had always considered him a problem. He understood why tubbo exiled him. He knew the reason he was no longer welcome in the the nation he built. His own legacy didn't welcome him. He looked in his future. Lonely nights followed by empty days. He no longer saw the point in fighting. He no longer saw the point.

"Thats when it went all dark."

Tubbo stood up on the table and loudly hit his glass with a fork. All the laughing and chatting slowly died down until he had gained their attention. "As the president, i thought i should just tell all of you thanks. Thanks for being the best nation to lead in the world." The table abrupted with people telling him he was a great president and they were all happy to be there. Tubbo thought he saw something fall from the distance, but he dismissed it as just snow. "So heres a toast! To the best friends a man could ask for!" Cheers erupted fro. The group as they all took a sip of their hot coco. A message flashed across the bottom of the screen but everyone was too busy to notice what it said.

"Tommyinnit has hit the ground too hard."


End file.
